1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for an umbrella type collapsible stroller frame which is adapted to carry a removable infant seat of nonspecific dimensions. The infant seat can function in any of the many separate roles for safety type seats in the course of child care including use as a car seat, a feeding seat, a napping chair, etc. The collapsible stroller frame is comprised in part of a sling and straps which serve the purpose of allowing virtually any shape or any size infant seat or carrier to fit in the stroller frame. These sling and strap elements also serve the purpose of absorbing shocks as the stroller moves along the ground, thus preventing the infant from being disturbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant strollers have, of course, been in existence a long time. Over the years, there have been a number of innovations with respect to combinations of seats and stroller frames, particularly to make them easier to transport; as parents find out when they have children that a large amount of equipment is necessarily transported on each outing from the home.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,743 (King) is for a child perambulator and auto seat. This invention is for an older child, is rigidly constructed, and must be disassembled to be collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,763 (Boyd) relates to an infant type seat and carriage whereby the infant seat may be removably mounted and the carriage collapsed when the infant seat is removed. This device folds flat. However, owing to the unalterable arrangement of frame tubes, the Boyd frame can only accommodate the particular infant seat for which it was designed. In a similar concept, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998 (Boudreau) the body and running gear of the carriage are arranged so that when the carriage is folded, the carriage components including the rigid seat nest into a somewhat compact package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,688 (Edwards) is for a combination seat for use as a stroller and a safety car seat for children. The combination seat has telescoping legs with wheels and pivotable telescoping handles which may be extended to function as a stroller or retracted and pivoted to become a child safety car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,795 (Mar) is for a baby stroller comprising a seat portion and a frame portion separable from the seat portion. The stroller seat comprises a concave front portion forming a seat and a pair of opposite retaining walls. A flexible safety belt serving both as a fastener and as a shock absorber is provided on the stroller seat. The stroller frame is collapsible and can be folded into a compact volume when not in use. Again, however, owing to the unalterable configuration of the frame tubes, the collapsible frame in Mar can only accommodate the specified and associated seat.